1. Field of the Invention
At least one of embodiments of the present invention relates to a game program and the like for causing a computer to realize a function of controlling progress of a game by imaging a three-dimensional game space with a virtual camera and displaying the game space as a game image on a display unit.
2. Description of Related Art
A video game apparatus (game system) generates, for example, a three-dimensional game space in which a player object and other objects are disposed, and displays, on a display device, a game image obtained by imaging a state of the game space with a virtual camera. A user visually recognizes the state (game situation) of the game space displayed on the display device, and causes a game to progress by operating the player object by using a game pad or the like. For this reason, a position or the like of the virtual camera is controlled so that the game space around the player object is displayed on the display device at all times (for example, refer to JP-A-2014-184300). More specifically, the virtual camera is controlled to be located on an upper side of the back face of the player object, and a game image including the player object is displayed on the display device.
In recent years, online games and the like have been provided from a game server apparatus connected by a network, such as the Internet to a game apparatus (user terminal). Such an online game also provides a chat function of having conversations with other users during gameplay, a function (automatic matching) of finding other users in order to assemble a party to initiate cooperative gameplay, and the like.